Beastie Game
Beastie Game (ビースティーゲーム) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé, arrangé et écrit par Cube Juice, et est interprété par Sumire Morohoshi. Paroles Kanji :色がない :ここに居る事も気の毒な意味 :分からない :一秒が永遠に続くように :ビースティーゲーム :繋いだレール :もう動けないくらい青の渦 :繰り返せない気がしてる :ビースティーゲーム :今が消える :遠い記憶で :見透かせる星が消えるたび :満ちた月を探す :言葉はむせぶ呼吸 :漂うとは地図を読むだけで :誰もいない世界にも気づく :雨上がりの隙間にも飲み込まれ :届かない :記号がない :見分けのつかない景色がふいに :終わらない :一秒が止まる駒のように :ビースティーゲーム :歪んだレール :もう動けないくらい息止めて :繰り返せない気がしてる :ビースティーゲーム :今が消える :遠い世界で :知らぬ間に降りかかるデジャヴ :時を作り出した :秩序が崩れ去ってく :風下から近づく気配に :立ち尽くす希望が狂い出して :闇の続く通りにも飲み込まれ :届かない :色がない :ここに居る事も気の毒な意味 :分からない :一秒が永遠に続くように :ビースティーゲーム :繋いだレール :もう動けないくらい青の渦 :繰り返せない気がしてる :ビースティーゲーム :歪んだレール :もう動けないくらい息止めて :繰り返せない気がしてる :ビースティーゲーム :今が消える Romaji :Iro ga nai :Koko ni iru koto mo kinodoku na imi :Wakaranai :Ichibyō ga towa ni tsuzuku yō ni :Beastie Game :Tsunaida rēru :Mō ugokenai gurai ao no uzu :Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru :Beastie Game :Ima ga kieru :Tōi kioku de :Misukaseru hoshi ga kieru tabi :Michita tsuki wo sagasu :Kotoba wa musebu kokyū :Tadayou to wa chizu wo yomu dake de :Dare mo inai sekai ni mo kizuku :Ameagari no sukima ni mo nomikomare :Todokanai :Kigō ga nai :Miwake no tsukanai keshiki ga fui ni :Owaranai :Ichibyō ga tomaru koma no yō ni :Beastie Game :Yuganda rēru :Mō ugokenai gurai iki tomete :Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru :Beastie Game :Ima ga kieru :Tōi sekai de :Shiranu ma ni furikakaru deja vu :Toki wo tsukuridashita :Chitsujo ga kuzuresatteku :Kazashimo kara chikazuku kehai ni :Tachitsukusu kibō ga kuruidashite :Yami no tsuzuku tōri ni mo nomikomare :Todokanai :Iro ga nai :Koko ni iru koto mo kinodoku na imi :Wakaranai :Ichibyō ga towa ni tsuzuku yō ni :Beastie Game :Tsunaida rēru :Mō ugokenai kurai ao no uzu :Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru :Beastie Game :Yuganda rēru :Mō ugokenai kurai iki tomete :Kurikaesenai ki ga shiteru :Beastie Game :Ima ga kieru Traduction anglaise (officielle) :All color gone :I'd rather be anywhere but here in this strange place :Don't understand :Each second seems to last forever in this :Beastie Game :Watch it play itself :Held fast in a blue whirlpool that never ends :Never want to play in another :Beastie Game :The moment fades away :In faraway memory :Every time a transparent star disappears :I search for a moon that has ripened :The words are lost in the breath that speaks them :All the maps won't help you with your wandering :When you discover that the world is empty :Swallowed up in the space after the rain falls :I can't reach them :Can't read the signs :The whole world around me all becomes a huge blur :It never ends :Like a top that won't spin when I play the :Beastie Game :We all know it's rigged :Held fast in a breath held until I turn blue :Never want to play in another :Beastie Game :The moment fades away :In faraway lands :That familiar sense coming back of déjà vu :Seconds strench into eternity :Rules and order fall apart around me :Something comes up the road against the driving wind :My only hope stands still and goes quietly mad :All that I have known is swallowed up in the dark ahead :I can't reach them :All color gone :I'd rather be anywhere but here in this strange place :Don't understand :Each second seems to last forever in this :Beastie Game :Watch it play itself :Held fast in a blue whirlpool that never ends :Never want to play in another :Beastie Game :We all know it's rigged :Held fast in a breath held until I turn blue :Never want to play in another :Beastie Game :The moment fades away Galerie Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE